


Children and creeping things

by Beckett



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: AU, Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beckett/pseuds/Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Рэй - пятнадцатилетний охотник на вампиров, а Брэд - назойливый тип, которому жить надоело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Children and creeping things

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Children and creeping things](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/17708) by insunshine. 



Рэй начал охотиться на вампиров не потому, что у него был выбор, ясно? Рэй начал охотиться на вампиров потому, что они вдруг стали появляться повсюду, а один из них объявился посреди учебного семестра в десятом классе и попытался сожрать его одноклассников. Если бы это была шутка, тот вечер пошел бы куда веселее, но нет. _Попытался сожрать его одноклассников._ А кто-то еще говорит, что у Рэя дурной характер.  
Он сразу научился отличать их от людей. Парень в свитере и мятых брюках, такой закос под ретро, смотрелось бы клево, если бы парень не так очевидно старался. Даже при слабом свете его кожа выглядела бледнее, чем у нормальных людей. Рэй обычно не таскал с собой колья – бля, вся эта хрень, по идее, осталась в Миссури, - но вот пришлось.  
Тот тип зависал на краю танцпола, покачивался в такт музыке, и тут Рэй подкатил к нему:  
\- Эй, чувак, есть закурить?  
Для своего возраста он был маленьким и тощим, но вампир был голоден - черт, да они всегда голодные, - так что он просто улыбнулся, умудрившись не показать при этом клыки.  
\- Только у меня «Лаки Страйк», - ответил он немного извиняющимся тоном, как будто пятнадцатилетнему пацану в клубе в маленьком городке есть дело до брендов.  
Рэй ухмыльнулся во все тридцать два зуба. Он не боялся.  
\- Клево, - Рэй повел мистера Путешественника во времени вглубь здания, к пожарному выходу.  
Они остановились, чтобы прикурить.  
\- Ты здесь один? – поинтересовался вампир. Наверно, он был реально тупым, потому что на секунду отвернулся, чтобы выпустить клыки. Рэй не стал терять времени зря и воткнул кол прямо в сердце этого чувака. Пепел осел на его конверсах, оставив красноватый след на внутренней стороне. Долбаный немертвый мудак.  
Сломанный пополам карниз для шторы - не самое удобное оружие, но для дела годится.

***

Вампиры в торговом центре и вампиры в кино. Вампиры заправляют свои «кадиллаки» на бензоколонках и ходят в супермаркеты, хотя, насколько известно Рэю, они питаются только кровью. Он не убивал каждого встреченного вампира, потому что знал пределы своих возможностей. Рэй всего один; один тощий подросток, и не похоже, что его друзья поверят, будто живые мертвецы наводнили Оушенсайд.  
Ну, пожалуй, Тромбли бы поверил, да только Тромбли был последним человеком, которого Рэй взял бы с собой на охоту. Потому что он никогда не затыкается.  
Например, во время ланча. Был солнечный, не по-декабрьски жаркий день, они зависали во дворе за спортзалом, наслаждались тишиной и покоем, и ели принесенные из дома сэндвичи. У Рэя был сэндвич с арахисовым маслом; у его матери был очередной приступ, и ее нельзя было беспокоить. Не так уж плохо, учитывая, что он ел эти сэндвичи на ланч как минимум четыре раза за прошедшую неделю. Арахисовое масло хотя бы дешевое.  
Тромбли был достаточно бестактным, чтобы это заметить, хотя сам он был не в лучшем положении.  
\- Рэй? Эй, Персон, у тебя опять сэндвич с арахисовым маслом?  
Похоже, его очень удивляло, что у некоторых людей присутствует такое качество, как постоянство.  
\- Ты прикинь, - ответил Рэй с набитым ртом. – А какое, блин, тебе дело?  
Он уселся по-турецки на кованом железном столе, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее. Пожалуй, это была не самая лучшая идея.  
\- У тебя на кроссовках что, кровь? – спросил Тромбли. – Ты чем занимался прошлой ночью? – а потом задал любимый вопрос Рэя:  
\- Ты убил собаку? Я, блядь, ненавижу собак.  
Рэй задумался, не рассказать ли самому долбанутому парню в школе, что в Оушенсайде полно вампиров, но вместо этого сказал:  
\- Тромбли, ты долбаный псих. Ну кто, блядь, не станет мыть ботинки после того, как убьет собаку? Кто вообще будет убивать собак?  
После того, как все началось, Рэю пришлось много думать об этом. Прямо как в мистических романах. Он мог бы стать Шарлин, мать ее, Харрис для подростков. «Вампир на дискотеке», «Вампир в супермаркете», «Вампир пошел в библиотеку» - все звучит как потенциальные бестселлеры. Вот где можно будет преуспеть – на литературном поприще.  
\- У тебя на кроссовках кровь? – повторил Тромбли. Намеков чувак не понимал. – Ты ее не смыл, - добавил он, будто сейчас они как раз собирались побеседовать о том, как убить собаку.  
Рэй провел рукой по волосам. Потом он заметил, что под ногтями у него тоже кровь. Вот же немертвые мудилы!  
\- Это не кровь, Тромбли, - Рэй вытянул ногу и осмотрел кроссовку. – Мои старики решили перекрасить дом, ну я и вляпался в олифу.  
Тромбли обиженно надулся.  
\- Так ты не убивал собаку, - повторил он, как будто это нуждалось в напоминании. Рэй поднялся на ноги, используя тощее тело Тромбли как опору, и спрыгнул со стола.  
\- Нет, - медленно проговорил он. – Я не убивал собаку, Тромбли. А знаешь, почему?  
\- Потому что ты их не боишься? – Тромбли продел руки в лямки рюкзака. Они поспешили в мастерскую под трели звонка, налетая друг на друга при ходьбе.  
\- Ага, - ответил Рэй перед тем, как они разошлись. – А еще потому, что я не псих.

***

Рэй был председателем дискуссионного клуба. В Оушенсайде это означало «автомат» по английскому, так что вместо того, чтобы торчать на уроках после ланча, он помогал в офисе администрации школы. Работа была не сказать, что шикарная, и первый месяц он постоянно резал пальцы о бумагу, и у него болели руки, но зато ему не надо было присутствовать на уроках. А еще он первым узнавал обо всех школьных сплетнях.  
В понедельник в одном из шкафчиков обнаружили труп. Рэй в это время пытался вытащить бумагу, застрявшую в ксероксе. Краем уха он услышал что-то насчет «ни капли крови в ее теле» и «две маленьких ранки на шее, как будто…», а об остальном догадался сам.  
\- Э… - Рэй прочистил горло. – Миссис Батлер, можно мне в туалет?  
Миссис Батлер была помощником директора по административной части. Однажды Рэй совершил большую ошибку, назвав ее секретаршей, и в результате весь день провозился с ластиками. Вот так вот.  
Она посмотрела на него поверх очков. Рэй был вежлив, к тому же он только что починил ксерокс. Миссис Батлер не стала утруждать себя ответом, только пробурчала что-то себе под нос и махнула рукой, показывая, что он свободен.  
Первым делом Рэй действительно пошел в туалет – на всякий случай, хоть ему и не хотелось. Потом он побежал в научное крыло, на ходу застегивая ширинку. Естественно, там собралась большая толпа, но маленькому и тощему Рэю без труда удалось пробраться вперед и посмотреть. Тело девушки было накрыто простыней, и, насколько Рэй смог разглядеть, ее кожа была бледной и бескровной.  
Рэй не удержался на ногах, качнулся назад и в итоге растянулся рядом с мертвой девушкой.  
\- Персон! – прошипел детектив Феррандо. Рэй попытался подняться на ноги, но - какая незадача! – наступил на собственные шнурки и снова растянулся на полу, умудрившись задрать простыню достаточно, чтобы разглядеть следы от уколов на шее девушки. Это была Джессалин Рикардс, старшеклассница, звезда беговой дорожки. Мертвая.  
Охренеть, блин.  
\- Простите, сэр, - Рэй наконец поднялся на ноги. – Я такой неуклюжий, - он прочистил горло и добавил:  
\- Меня Тромбли толкнул.  
Тромбли в это время был на уроке испанского в противоположном крыле здания, и Рэй об этом прекрасно знал. Крестный только закатил глаза.  
\- Персон, - устало сказал он. – Возвращайся в класс, сынок.  
\- Да! – Рэй сделал вид, будто эта мысль только что пришла ему в голову. – Конечно, сэр! – он помахал на прощание и побежал по коридору.  
Правила школы запрещают бегать по коридору. Правила также запрещают убивать студентов на территории школы, но Рэй был твердо уверен, что вампирам на это насрать.

***

После занятий Рэй отвязывал свой велосипед от велосипедной стойки, как вдруг солнце скрылось за облаком, и ненадолго он оказался в тени.  
\- Я видел, что ты сделал, - сказало облако. Странное дело, облака обычно не говорят.  
Надо отдать ему должное, Рэй не вздрогнул. Он слишком привык к ночным шорохам. Но все же он обернулся взглянуть на облако, которое оказалось человеком. Он обернулся и посмотрел вверх… и вверх, и вверх, потому что человек-облако оказался натурально, блин, великаном.  
\- Ты это о чем, братан? Ты меня не знаешь, - Рэй забрался на велосипед и покатил прочь. Через пару часов солнце зайдет и вампиры вылезут из своих нор, так что ему нужно будет подготовиться. При таких обстоятельствах он был даже рад, что его мать больна.  
\- Рэй Персон, - окликнул его человек-облако, но Рэй не обернулся. – Я знаю, чем ты занимаешься! – крикнул он, полностью игнорируя необходимость держать такие вещи в секрете. Рэй готов был поклясться, что несколько человек обернулись.  
Рэй затормозил на остановке.  
\- Какого хрена? – прошипел он. – Чувак, хрен ли ты орешь об этом на всех углах? Это, блин, не твое собачье дело.  
Человек-облако сердито посмотрел на него.  
\- Ты не останавливался, - пояснил он. – Мне надо было как-то привлечь твое внимание.  
\- Тебе надо по морде настучать, - проворчал Рэй. Он действительно хотел настучать этому типу по морде, и плевать, что для этого ему, скорее всего, потребуется стремянка.  
Тип улыбнулся. Он, наверно, такой же долбаный псих, как Тромбли.  
\- Я знаю, что ты на это способен. Несомненно.  
\- Несомненно, - повторил Рэй, и вот он уже втянут в разговор с этим великаном, который путается у него под ногами.  
\- Я Брэд Колберт, - улыбнулся гигант и протянул руку, как будто их официально представили друг другу.  
\- Я тороплюсь, - ответил Рэй. Скоро Рождество. Пофиг, что они в Калифорнии, где не бывает снега, темнеет-то все равно рано.  
Брэд просто улыбнулся. Псих, как и Тромбли, со светло-голубыми глазами и, насколько Рэй мог заметить, рюкзаком за плечами. Значит, он тоже студент. Или очень неубедительный педофил.  
\- Я знаю. Идем.  
Рэй зло взглянул на него.  
\- Нет, - буркнул он и свалил.

***

Брэд высоченный сукин сын, и после их первой встречи Рэй начал замечать его повсюду. В супермаркете, когда Рэй выслеживал вампира, убившего Джессалин. На кладбище, где после захода солнца вампиров больше, чем просто мертвецов. Брэд больше не пытался заговорить с Рэем, но он все время болтался поблизости и наблюдал. Скорее всего, ему просто жить надоело, идиоту такому.

\- Йо, - Рэй встретил его возле супермаркета «Pick‘n Pay». Вампиры обычно распадаются в пыль после того, как их протыкают колом, но от них остается кровавый след, пепел и пыль, которые невозможно отмыть, неважно, сколько раз он принимал душ после охоты.  
\- Завязывай с этим.  
Брэд удивленно вскинул брови, как будто не ожидал увидеть Рэя; и это при том, что он столько времени следовал за ним по пятам.  
\- С чем?  
Рэй даже не стал закатывать глаза. Это все ни хрена не смешно.  
\- Братан, это, блядь, не шутки, - сказал он, одним глазом поглядывая на двери супермаркета. Там внутри был вампир, причем уже достаточно давно, но похоже было, что уцененные товары действительно интересовали его больше, чем кровь продавцов. – Тебя могут ранить. Ты сам не понимаешь, во что ввязался.  
\- А ты откуда знаешь? – спокойно спросил Брэд. Он наклонился к Рэю, и его дыхание щекотало Рэю ухо. Рэй закатил глаза.  
\- Мы бы тогда встречались на собраниях Клуба анонимных охотников на вампиров, разве нет?  
Брэд не нашел, что ответить. Рэй не стал больше тратить на него времени и зашел в магазин, держась поближе к стенам и не сводя глаз с вампира. Вампир купил дождевик и несколько журналов. Он не показывал зубов и не пытался ни на кого напасть, так что Рэй дал ему уйти.  
Брэд ждал на улице точно там, где Рэй его оставил – высоченный назойливый викинг в драных джинсах и футболке с эмблемой какой-то группы.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - сказал ему Рэй. Вампир теперь наверняка будет думать, что они команда, поскольку Брэд все время таскается за ним. – Ты все портишь.  
Брэд помолчал, прежде чем ответить, вздохнул и засунул руки в карманы.  
\- Я тут просто стою, - наконец сказал он. Рэй именно этого и ожидал. Брэд оказался еще и занудой. – Это ты его упустил, чувак. А я просто мимо проходил.  
\- Наверно, он решил, что у меня теперь есть напарник, - процедил сквозь зубы Рэй. – Они обычно держатся стаями, а ты…  
Брэд пожал плечами.  
\- Почему тогда ты его отпустил? – спросил он, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то логику. Но логике здесь не место, не в этом мире, где по земле разгуливают живые мертвецы, а чертов Рэй Персон из Невады, Миссури, должен сражаться с ними.  
\- Он никому не пытался навредить, - ответил Рэй, отстегивая велосипед от стойки и надевая шлем. – Пока не пытался.

***  
Конечно, вампиры больше не являются людьми, и тот, которого Рэй отпустил, действительно попытался кому-нибудь навредить. Был декабрь, канун Рождества, но дело было в Калифорнии, стране пластика и идиотов. Рэй выследил его возле лагеря церковной общины, решившей устроить ночевку под открытым небом ради единения с природой.  
Рэй заколол вампира прежде, чем тот успел напасть, всего в двух футах от поляны церковников. Он не был уверен, что их схватку никто не заметил, однако, если кто их и видел, то все можно будет объяснить ночными кошмарами и общей лагерной истерией.  
Рэй шел домой пешком, поскольку его велосипед был бесполезен в лесу и зарослях ежевики, и совершенно не удивился, когда вскоре к нему присоединился возникший словно из ниоткуда Брэд.  
\- Я хочу помочь, - просто сказал он.  
Рэй постарался не рассмеяться, потому что у него болели ушибленные в драке ребра. Еще он был уверен, что потянул запястье, когда упал.  
\- Ты хочешь помочь, - передразнил он и попытался не морщиться от боли, когда ткнул Брэда кулаком в плечо. – Как ты мне поможешь, чувак? Сразишь их наповал своей суровой северной красотой? – Рэй прочистил горло и томно пропищал:  
\- Ооо, привеет, меня зовут Брэд. Я высокий и красивый и происхожу из древнего рода высоких и красивых людей, которых тоже звали Брэдами…  
\- Вообще-то, меня усыновили, - небрежно ответил Брэд. Он пожал плечами, теребя шнурок на своей толстовке. – Так что я без понятия, откуда происходит мой древний род.  
Тут одновременно произошли три вещи: «От северных богов. Викинги, однозначно», - сказал Рэй, прямо перед ними появились трое голодных вампиров с оскаленными клыками, а Брэд загородил Рэя собой и выхватил коломет, более сложный, чем все, что Рэй таскал с собой под одеждой и в карманах джинсов.  
\- Стой на месте, - прошептал Брэд. Голос его звучал почему-то над ухом Рэя. Да какого черта, из них двоих реальный опыт был только у Рэя!  
\- Я с ними разберусь, - сказал Брэд, когда Рэй не остался на месте, а встал рядом с ним и дрался, толкался и орудовал колом, изо всех сил пытаясь держать глаза открытыми, хотя ему очень хотелось закрыть их и упасть.

Он не знал, сколько прошло времени, но сейчас они были в жилом районе, далеко от деревьев, и их прекрасно было видно со скал. Вряд ли бы кто-то понял, что происходит, но, опять же, людям трудно поверить в то, чего они не знают.  
Тяжело дыша, Рэй согнулся. Ребра чертовски болели, и он был уверен, что еще и вывихнул руку.  
\- Это, блин, что было?  
\- Засада, - Брэд наклонился к нему. Его прикосновения были неожиданно нежными, когда он осматривал Рэя на предмет повреждений.  
\- Я уверен, что они нас ждали, - он приподнял подбородок Рэя. – Они точно считают, что мы команда. По-моему, это хорошая мысль.  
У него болела голова и руки. Рэй чувствовал, что синяки на ребрах превратились, по крайней мере, в один перелом. Круто.  
\- Круто, - Рэй слишком устал, чтобы язвить. – Скажи это кому-нибудь еще.


End file.
